Roshan Bamshad
| image = | race = (Quincy) | birthday =May 12 | age =1000+ | gender =Male | height =177cm (5'10") | weight =70kg (156lb.) | blood type =AB Positive | affiliation = , Akanazo, Bamshad Family | previous affiliation = | occupation =Member of the Erkunden | epithet =M | team = | partner = | base of operations = | relatives =Bahram Bamshad (Father) Eight Siblings (Deceased) | education = Bahram Bamshad | spirit weapon =Kosen no Tenzaii | signature skill =Blut Einfrieren | story debut = | roleplay debut =And Their Name Was Treason | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Roshan Bamshad (バムサド・ローシャン, Bamusado Rōshan) is an Echt Quincy in the service of . He hails from the era prior to the first war between the and the Quincy, more than a thousand years ago. During the war, he was at the head of the eventual Wandenreich invasion of as a member of the Erkunden. He personally took down the Red Hollow Gate on the Southern side of the Seireitei. The Quincy lost that war however and with , the Quincy king, sealed away, their forces crumbled away. A survivor of the war, Roshan swore his services to the Akanazo in order to continue the fight against the Shinigami. Though not a member of the , he was granted the epithet "M'" — "'The Mist". Appearance Roshan is a middle aged invidual of above average height and a lean build; well toned and with properly proportioned muscles for his weight class. He has shoulder length hair that curls at the tips, framing either side of his face while several tufts settle out from his bangs. Naturally blonde, his hair has been noted to bear a particular luster that makes it shine as if gold. He has straight, well groomed eyebrows and coloured eyes. His facial features are generally sharp and angular, though his mouth is a tad wide on account of his propensity to sport a grin. He has a pointed chin with a clear frame of brown haired stubble covering his jawline. His nose isn't large enough to take up much of his face but also isn't short enough to be regarded in any way as small. Roshan's skin is of a hazel pigment. He wears a variant of the uniform consisting of a white hooded cloak like those worn by the and a double-breasted trench coat with adorned with in the form of the Quincy cross, followed by a white button down bib. The coat is tied around the waist by a black belt with a silver decorative buckle, Roshan's belt is decorated across the back with seven Seele Schneider and a pouch on the left side filled with Gintō tubes. Beneath those, he wears a pair of white trousers and black trench boots with steel toes. His left hand is covered by the . Personality Roshan speaks with high born mannerisms that make him seem dignified and proper at a glance, referring to everyone with respect, including those he would otherwise consider enemies, though any such similiar qualities end there. He is consistently referred to as a thug in part because of his rude and vulgar tendencies that he likes to portray. He ignores common curtesies with frequent abandon and isn't above mocking those around him, though he personally believes that its all in good fun with no harm meant. He sees life as a reason to have fun, that if you're not enjoying something then there is little point in continuing with it. A self serving trait in most cases, Roshan primarily acts on what he would find to be fun at any given moment. He can often be considered to be unusually apathetic, while he carries himself like a noble and always wears a smile that others might take to be warm acceptance, the Persian Quincy cares little for the problems and matters of others that don't directly affect himself. That isn't to say he is above assisting those in need, but rarely is it done as an act of selflessness or kindness. His lax apathy and trickster traits aside, Roshan was also known for having a prominent battle lust, to the point that he never felt truly comfortable outside of the battlefield. He loved the chaos that was the heart of a battle, even further, he loved to be one of the few with the previlege to strike the first blow against an ever-increasing army of enemies, it was this particular trait that lead him to becoming a member of the Erkunden. In stark constrast to his relaxed nature, he was most liveliest when at the front of any situation, be it the frontlines of a battle, an important scouting mission, or just being up close when something happened and everyone needed to see what it was. He had a knack for picking out details that others missed as well as make educated about enemies or locations based on very little information. He happened to inherit his family's stubborness, something that contradicted his oft stated notion of flowing with the wind. Once he set a belief in something it was virtually impossible to make him change his mind. Roshan embodies the pride that Quincy are known for, though not in the typical sense. He cares little for the ideal that Quincy are the superior race, instead he is content with the fact that he has achieved a level of skill that most humans can't even percieve as physically possible, that he can kill something as spiritually strong as a Shinigami or is something to take pride in because, as a human, he is essentially the inferior. This doesn't make him a superior being, just someone with skill beyond their believed potential. He has a stated understanding of how the cycle of reincarnation works and the threat that Quincy pose to it, though he doesn't view it as an argument that should stop them from doing as they have, for a system that is so easily broken is worthless and should be replaced. He carries the belief that if one wishes to get something done then they have to do it themselves, he is loathe to let others take command or allow them to direct his plans though he is willing to follow the commands of others but is prone to altering them to better suit himself. The one being exempt from this style of independent action was who Roshan trusted implicitly and with the utmost loyalty. These traits, and his status as a forerider of the Quincy forces led to his sobriquet, Sein Majestät Vorreiter (上先駆 (ザイヌ・マジェスタツ・フォルライター), Zainu Majesutatsu Foruraitā; German for "His Majesty's Forerider"; Japanese for "Imperial Outrider"). History Equipment Quincy Cross: The source of a Quincy's power, as the power of the Quincy grows, so too does the cross that they bear. Roshan's takes the shape of a with four arms that narrow in toward the centre, it has the typical flat ends and curved inside edges. The top arm of the cross is attached to a simple steel chain which is in turn wrapped around the wrist of his right arm. Roshan jokingly stated that the "remains of his family" were contained within the cross as a jab towards another Quincy. *'Dōjutsu' (動術, Art of the Motion): (Under Construction) (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): A thin silver-coloured tool with a small rectangular hook on the bottom, large enough to fit a single finger, is a weapon used by the Quincy that bears great resemblance to a sword when activated, in particular by generating a beam of spiritual energy that takes the shape of a blade, but is in fact a very powerful arrow. The Reishi that makes up the glowing blue blade of a Seele Schneider travel at an amazing speed, making three million round trips across the edge per second. The vibrations generated by this are not only meant for cutting, but also to weaken the bonds between the spiritual energy of whatever it happens to cut thus making them easier for a Quincy to capture. A battle for the Quincy is one of gathering surrounding Reishi to use as a weapon making the Seele Schneider the most potent manifestation to this principle. Its functionality as a spiritual weapon makes it better against those who are physically powerful as spiritual impact will always over power a physical impact of equal strength. Roshan carries eight modified Seele Schneider. The splitting line at the centre of an ordinary Seele Schneider instead becomes a dividing point for Roshan's, acting like a , it's body can be flipped in and out of shape for different purposes. This additional functionality allowed his Seele Schneider to be converted into a crossguard for his Seele Wyrger, and also imitate the fletchings of an arrow, allowing him to use the larger Seele Wyrger as an arrow all the same. With one Seele Schneider reserved for use with his Seele Wyrger, Roshan utilized another for melee combat on its own, or as an accompanying blade to Seele Wyrger, while the remaining six served as reserve arrows when Roshan was nearing exhaustion or as tools in order to utilize Quincy techniques that required their unique functionality. Seele Wyrger: (魂を省く裂くもの (ゼーレワイージャー), Zērewāijā ; German for "Soul Slayer"; Japanese for "That Which Eliminates the Soul"): If the Seele Schneider is a longsword then the Seele Wyrger is a broadsword. It is Roshan's personal customization of the Seele Schneider, a weapon boasting more power in its over all mass than its counterpart. It takes the shape of a sword framework, almost skeletal in design with its lack of physical parts, particularly the crossguard, pommel, and the all important blade. The sword is made up of a hilt that looks like a pair of combined Seele Schneiders, there is a thin inset between the hilt and the main body of the weapon that can carry a remarkable amount of weight, and suffer a lot of damage without snapping apart. The main body of the weapon consists of little more than the lower half of a blade with a massive gap at the center and one edge replaced with a blunted plating that Roshan uses as a rest whilst wielding. Upon activation the gap in the blade fills with a great fluctuating beam of blue energy like its smaller counterpart and the pommel generates a spike of energy in the shape of a diamond. Seele Wyrger has a total length of 140 centimetres (55 inches) and a 115 centimetre (45 inches) long blade. In spite of its increased surface length, Seele Wyrger is even faster than the Seele Schneider making a staggering seven million rotations per second across the edge of the blade, it is enough to cause the sword to visibly fluctuate and create an audible hum. As expected of any simple upgrade, the Seele Wyrger has greater cutting power than its predecessor, capable of almost completely severing the bonds between individual spiritrons with a single swing allowing Roshan to capture them with little to no effort. The sword is double edged, but thanks to the large plating covering the lower half of its left side, it is difficult to use that particular edge at close range with Roshan preferring to use it on its right side most of the time to compensate. As Quincy "only truly use bows and arrows" so too can Seele Wyrger be transformed into an arrow. Utilizing one of Roshan's unique Seele Schneider to form a crossguard for the Seele Wyrger, it can be inset and made to imitate the fletchings of an arrow just as the Seele Schneider generates them in its native form. The weight of this particular arrow, while much lighter than that of true broadsword-class weapons is still quite unwieldy. To utilize it properly the skill of Path Control is a necessity. Perhaps a testament to its strength is how it pierced through the body of a and destroyed the Red Hollow Gate (朱洼門, Shuwaimon) in a single blow during the original Quincy invasion of the . : Having been wearing the namesake glove years prior to the first Quincy invasion of , Roshan had long since completed the training required in order to enhance his powers. He kept the glove on his person after completing the training in order to make use of the benefits it could grant. This included increasing the strength of his Kosen no Tenzaii, with a completely new form to boot, and his . Eventually Roshan's growth as a Quincy surpassed what was offered by the Sanrei Glove allowing him to use a further transformed form of his bow merging traits of the Sanrei-formed bow and his original bow. Even so he wears the glove today, allowing him access to the . Powers & Abilities Trivia *Roshan is a Persian name that means "light" or "bright". * is the name given to one of the four most skilled musicians of the Persian Sassanid dynasty, his name comes from his practice of playing his music every day at dawn. Bam translates to "dawn", and Shad to "Happiness". *The "remains of his family" line is meant as a reference to the , an ancient necropolis in Iran that are carved into a cliffside in the shape of a cross, they are also nicknamed the "Persian crosses". *If Roshan was in the anime, the author envisioned him as being voiced by , the voice actor of Lockon Stratos from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 in Japanese, while in English he would be voiced by who voiced Maes Hughes in Fullmetal Alchemist and Brotherhood. Quotes *(To a fellow Quincy) "Come on, you have to put everything you've got into each shot, if you fire half heartedly then the result will be just as half hearted, you have to dig deep inside, find something worth fighting for and then risk it, risk it on the success of your next shot." *(To an opponent) "A battle against a Quincy, is a battle of distance. Speed only matters when there is a clear gap between opponents, power only matters if you can hit what you're aiming for, what matters is closing the gap, so long as I remain out of your reach you're nothing more than a dead man." Appearances *And Their Name Was Treason (First Appearance) Bleach: Days on End References